the power of the talismans
by katsura444
Summary: Jackie chan has somehow warped himself, uncle, and the talismans into the world of naruto, and they have no clue how to get back.


If any of you are fans of my other works, then I am sorry for the update delay, I plan to work on both of my stories a lot over spring break and you can be expecting nice long update's soon, maybe two weeks at the most for both stories.

Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto and Jackie Chan, they are just good shows.

**A "_trip"_ into Konoha**

Jackie and Uncle had just recovered the last of the 12 talismans, the dragon talisman. They were heading back to section 13 to put it in the vault like the rest of the talismans. They were expecting a nice relaxing time as soon as they turned in the talisman. O how wrong would they turn out to be. They spent the walk back talking and occasionally screaming in pain, ok while Jackie was doing all the screaming and uncle most of the talking, but you understand.

"Jackie, be careful with that talisman. If you drop it, AYIA (I really don't know how to spell it so bear with me) Jackie you fool, I warned you not to drop it." "OWW, Uncle its not my fault, the boy tripped me." "I do not care you should be paying more attention to where you are going." "OWW, Uncle can you please stop hitting me?" The rest of the trip to section was pretty much the same as this.

Upon arriving, they failed to notice the complete lack of personal, they failed to notice the massive electrical surges that were running along the complex, they even failed to notice the big red sign that said the building was going to be evacuated for the next few days for the new security system to fully adjust to the power surge. All because their argument had lasted till they entered the vault.

Jackie entered the code and walked forward with the talisman in hand. Unfortunately for Jackie, he tripped on a power cord in the room, and it snapped, yet he was still able to get the talisman in its spot. There was a blinding flash of light, and Jackie, Uncle, and all the talismans were gone.

In Konoha, Naruto was busy eating ramen at his favorite place. He had just passed the true Genin exam from Kakashi, and he was thrilled. Ok, while the being tied to a tree part had been a bummer, and the whole part where he was trapped in the tree, twice, and getting poked in the ass, HARD. There was however a part of him that truly regretted acting like a fool and an idiot all the time, but it was usually squashed by all the fun that it was.

_But now I'm on a team. I can trust them with not to hate me because of this stupid fox I my stomach. **Hey bray, who do you think you're calling stupid, stupid**. Sorry fox, I was musing. Do you think they would hate me if I told them you were sealed in me? **If they don't accept you, then they aren't worth being your friends in the first place kit. **You're right fox, thanks._

Naruto had known about the Kyuubi since the incident when he was six, but he had never told anybody about it, not even the hokage

Flashback

A six year old Naruto ran. He ran for his life from a mob gone wild. It was his sixth birthday and he had gone out to get some food from the store, when the mob came. The villagers were always violent to Naruto, but they seemed to get especially vicious on this day. He had almost reached the hokage tower when they finally caught up with him. A ninja had thrown his kunai at Naruto's leg and completely torn the muscle. "kill the demon!" "fucking brat, how dare you pretend to…" " quickly, take him down while he can't run!" "WHY WOULD YOU DO THI… GAAAAAAHHHHHH" Naruto's scream echoed down the streets all the way to the forest outside of Konoha. The hokage had heard this and rushed to help him, but unless there was an act of god, Naruto would probably die before he got there.

Not long after the scream, Naruto had passed out from the pain he was going through at the hands of the villagers, and he found himself lying in a dank sewer. He got up and started walking down the tunnel, strangle enough, though he had woken up lying in the sewer water, he was not wet at all. He trudged up the sewer until he came to a massive chamber with a huge cage with the kanji for seal on it at the end. Naruto slowly walked up to the cage. It was when he was about 5 feet away from the bars when two glowing red eyes pierced the darkness in the cage. Strangely the eyes held no malice, no scorn, no hate, only pity and sorrow, and they soothed Naruto, if only a little. A booming voice echoed around the chamber, it held the same pity and sorrow that the eyes held. **It is a tragedy that you must suffer for what I have done, yet I believe I can help you**. "How could you help me, and who, what are you, and why are you sealed in a sewer, and" **Save it kit, I will answer most of your questions soon enough, all you need to know right now is that I am Kyuubi, and you are here so that I can help you.**

Flashback ends

Naruto was broken from his thoughts when a bit of his hot broth fell on his hand. He yelped in pain and sucked on the wound for a little, then proceeded to finish his remaining 7 bowls of ramen. He paid for the food and left for the training grounds. He should be home resting, but Naruto wanted to continue training. He got to the training ground and started tree walking. After about 5 min of walking up and down the tallest tree in the area, there was a tremendously bright flash of light and two men with 5 small stone talismans with animal designs on them fell onto the training ground. One of the men was an old geezer and seemed to be berating the younger, more fit of the two who had just picked up the five stone talismans while simultaneously hitting him in the back of the head repeatedly. It was hilarious, and so Naruto lost his concentration and fell off the tree. "AYIA, Jackie what have you done, you foolish, clumsy fool!" "But uncle, it's not my fault, and you called me a fool twice, OWWWWWW!" This continued until they heard the laughter and saw a small, blonde boy with unruly hair simply fall off of the almost barren tree he was standing on. They both stared dumb struck at the boy who until so recently had been standing on the side of a tree with no supports whatsoever, horizontally until he fell off laughing. He made a small crater, but didn't seem to be harmed at all after the fall.

Uncle came over to the crater, whacked him over the back of the head, and said, "ayia, it is not nice to laugh at another's misfortunes." "OW hey old man what gives you the right to hit me… OWWWWW" "It is also not nice to call others old" he said while giving Naruto another whack on the head. "Where are we anyway?" said Jackie, thinking much clearer now that uncle wasn't hitting him. "You two are in the fire nations very own village hidden in the leaves, Konoha, OWWWWW WOULD YOU STOP HITTING ME OLD MAN" "What did I tell you about calling me old AYIA." "OWWW"

What do ya think? Ok for all of you that have questions, here are a few answers.

Yes all of the talismans are here.

Yes I have a set system for who gets what talisman.

And any other questions you have, write them in a review.

I will be having poles for pairings, Jackie's eventual jutsus, and possibly Jackie's pairings if enough of you give me some good suggestions.

Thank you all and I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
